One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 2
The Bloody Fang Pirates walked through a crowd of people. Tatiana gripped onto her sword and frantically looked around. "Hayley...where are we?" She sounded nervous. "I have no idea. Jericho?" "The question isn't where, but when." Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Ya seem that guy from earlier, his name is Chrono and he has the ability to bend time to his will..so we could be anywhere in time. There's no telling." Swizzz, Roku, and Rosa stop in front of them. "Hello." Said Roku. "It's nice to know we're not the only ones to be brought here." Stated Rosa. "So..Chrono?" Jericho nodded. - Hyperion, Drew, and the others woke up, to see a few marines pointing guns at them. "Stowaways... Who the hell are you?" Braxton, among them, looked at Hyperion. "Hmm... You look familiar. I bet you have a big bounty. Men, stand back, I'll deal with them." Hyperion stood tall. "It seems as of we've landed on a stolen Marine Ship. I'm Vice Admiral Hyperion, and I'll be taking this ship back!!" He barked. "Vice Admiral?" Questioned Braxton. Gale stood up. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun." He drew his swords. "They've also stolen marine uniforms. Wow. Pirates will do anything to get info on us." "Do you think you could trick me?! I know for a fact that both Hyperion and Gale have died over a hundred years ago." Barked Braxton. "So tell me..WHO ARE YOU!!" Roroc, entering the bottom of the ship, saw what was going on. He tapped his sunglasses, and was holding a rules book. "Stowaways. Worth 5 years in prison." One marine, hearing that, looked to a friend. "I thought it was a slap on the wrist?" "Roroc likes the real rules, you know, the ones no one cares about." Roroc, put his hand on Georgina's shoulder. "Get in the brig." Georgiana looked up at Roroc. "And if I don't? Are you gonna make me?" "I guess I have to. Soldiers!! Take them down!" He ordered. Instantly, Gale and Hyperion charge. Gale cut down everyone he came across, Hyperion clashed with Braxton. Drew got up to his feet and watched the action. "Hey! We have another!!" Called a marine. More and more surrounded Drew and took aim. "Stand down!" "Holding a Commodore at Gunpoint. That's stupid all on its own. But since that commodore is me, it's fatal." Drew pulled out his sword and spun around to the ground. The marines stood there, unaffected. "Shoot!!" One ordered. As they put their fingers on the trigger, they all fell to the ground. Georgiana kicked Roroc away and drew her sword. "If you give up now, I'll let you get out of this with your pride and minimal damage." "ASSULTING A MARINE! 30 YEARS IN MAXIMUM PRISION!" He struck Georgina, and she was pushed back, and she grinned. "What rank are ya?" "Commander." "I'm a rear admiral. I win." She kicked Roroc, and he was pushed back, hitting a wall. He looked at them, and Braxton was punched across the room, and he hit a wall. He looked to Roroc, and spit up some blood. "Okay, BOSS! PIRATES!" A loud crash was heard, and Hyperion felt a huge killing intent. He jumped at the side, covering the group, and looked to them. "Be careful! This guy... He's strong... Maybe even more then me... Better go all out..." Brog, comes down the stairs, with Selena by his side, and he looks at them. "Hyperion?" "Brog!" Hyperion called back. "How've you been?" Gale stopped. "Hyperion!! You know this guy?" "Yeah. He's a good friend. Im sorry, is this your ship? We kinda ran into a little trouble." - Fea stared at Kent awaiting her answer. "He's umm..with his family." "Ahh, I has an issue with family. An... Old friend of dad's. Tack is eating something right now..." "Kenagtwfwjafstahf!" Tack, ran to the group, with a giant chicken in his mouth, saw the group, and hugged Kent. He swallowed the entire thing, and looked at them. "Cool! You're here for the pirate race!" "P-p-pirate race?! I'm in!" - Chrono makes his way through the bustle of busy people. "Move!!" He ordered. But his voice goes unnoticed. "Argh!!" He growled. A blue orb appears in his hand as he gets ready to throw. "Time Bomb!" Before he could throw his hand was caught by the Old Chrono. "No child. That'll cause too much fluctuation in the timeline. If you cause too much trouble, the bomb may go off on its own and our mission would be a failure. Be patient with the crowd." Chrono exhaled. "Alright. I'm calm." He said as he gets bombarded by people. "I'm...calm." He said to himself as his eyes flared up. "That's it!! Killing them all!!" He rose his hand again but is stopped. "Child, is killing these people worth losing your own life?" Questioned the Old Chrono. "No. It's not." "Keep focused on the task at hand. Now find that bomb!" Chrono pushed people out his way, and found himself at the outskirts of the town. "I sense the timeline is beginning to waver." A quick flash of light blinded Chrono. When he opened his eyes he felt different. "Hmm..I wonder what happened." He squeaked scratching his head. "Wait! My voice is different! And where did all this hair come from?!" He looked down at his chest. "Am....am I a girl?!!" - Raion floated around Christie. "Hello." He said, studying her. "How're you today?" He asked as he put his arm around her. "Umm... I Umm... Umm..." Malk, lifted Raion, and leaned to him. "She's real shy to flirts. Now, I think we are here." They see a cave, and Rangton points at it. "Yep. Only pirates. Sorry Kent, we have to register you guys as in our crew. Say you're Gear and everyone will laugh at ya. Now, let's have some fun. Women, races, beer, and my favorite... Losers who need to go down a peg or 43." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Dead End Journey Arc